


Bound to you

by J_senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harem, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, ending!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_senpai/pseuds/J_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Arabian prince Rin decides his harem is lacking something and ends up buying Haruka. Things go more or less smoothly until the bodyguard Makoto decides to free Haruka from his prison. Different combinations of Rin, Haru & Nitori (with a healthy doze of Makoto), PWP, bondage, threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purchasing the goods

**Warning:** Contains mature content (aka smut). Also if you're disturbed by bondage and slavery (well I guess we're all disturbed by slavery but you know what I mean) then this is not for you. Also this hasn't been proofread by anyone whose native language is English. You have been warned. Fear our English.

**Disclaimer:** We do not (unfortunately) own any of these characters (yet), nor do we get money from this bullshit.

**AN:** There is an alarming shortage of fics taking place in that awesome Arabic-setting we see in the end credits so 'ere ya go.

* * *

The water's call was clear. Haruka looked around, checking that his master wasn't watching. He wasn't, apparently, as he was shouting at one of the other slaves, who had accidentally dropped one of his bags to the ground. As sneakily as Haruka could with clattering shackles around his ankles he walked closer to the pond. It wasn't big, and the water wasn't as clean as Haruka had hoped, but it was still water. In the middle of a desert, in a city like this these kind of small ponds were a luxury. Glancing behind him Haruka ensured that he actually was alone. When he confirmed about that, he got down on his knees and splashed some cold water on his face. The sensation of the liquid dripping over his closed eyes, cheeks and neck was so pleasant Haruka let out a content sigh.

But what Haruka didn't know was that he hadn't been as sneaky as he had meant to be. A prince, who was avoiding his duties, was watching him from one of the rooftops. The sight had captured him completely. The black haired boy was now trying to free himself from his clothes as quick as he could, but his stripping was interrupted by his master, who had finally noticed the absence of his slave.

"Haruka!" the man yelled, his hand yanking the boy away from the water. His other hand was raised, and it made contact with Haruka's chin. The boy fell to the ground, putting a hand on the spot that had been hit.

"How many times do I have to say this to you?!" The man yelled and kicked the slave.

"You can't sneak off on your own! It's against my rules!" Haruka's master grabbed his hair and lifted him up, making Haruka flinch from the pain it was causing.

"Are we clear?!"

"Yes, master," Haruka answered. His master snorted and threw Haruka back to the ground.

"You have two seconds to put your clothes back on and follow me."

Haruka obeyed and hurriedly collected his belongings before running after the man. Every slave in this city knew that messing with this man only meant pain and suffering.

Rin had seen everything. He wasn't actually shocked, because many of the people in the city treated their slaves like trash, but he still felt sorry for the boy. He had only wanted to swim, and who could blame him for that? The weather resembled the temperatures of Hell. Rin himself spent several hours a day soaking in fountains of the royal palace, so he understood why the other wanted to go to the pond so badly. The boy's eyes had seemed so alive when he had watched the water.

Rin yawned and looked over the city. The sun would go down soon, and people would start looking for him if he stayed out too late. Slowly he got up, flexed his tired muscles and started to walk back to the conference where he should have been to begin with.

* * *

Slave Market. Rin jerked up his scarf to cover his face better as he made his way through the crowd, closer to the main stage. His favorite bodyguard Mikoshiba was following not far behind, but not too close either. People weren't supposed to be aware of the fact that there was a prince walking among them. Rin had been criticized more than once for insisting on choosing his own slaves, but he was unbending. He wanted to have control over who prepared his food or, or like in this case, warmed his bed. Rin looked around. The slaves weren't yet introduced to the potential buyers, but soon the show would start. Some people were already trying to get the slaves on the stage by yelling at the organizer, who was trying to calmly explain that they would start as soon as possible. Rin tsk-ed.

Finally after couple of minutes everything was ready, and a relieved slaver announced that the slaves would go to the stage. A shabby line of figures walked over, chains clattering, and the slaver started to talk about their fine qualities. Any of the slaves didn't catch Rin eyes. He was looking for someone to accompany him in bed, not someone to carry a horse. Where were all the beautiful boys? This went on for awhile, and Rin grew inpatient. But then, just when he was ready to give up he saw something. It was the boy from the small pond couple of weeks earlier.

Now that Rin saw him in proper daylight and from closer distance the boy wasn't half bad. The white cloth covering his shoulders left his abs and hips completely exposed. Rin scanned his delicate, but firm body with estimating eyes. The slave's face had a petite bone structure, even though it was now partly covered with a nasty bruise. Apparently the boy wasn't too good at avoiding punishments. Maybe that was why he was on sale right now. Rin gave the other overly muscular slaves one unimpressed glance and then settled his eyes on the boy's hipbone. This one would do.

* * *

Haruka glanced dubiously at the little gray haired boy who was washing him. They were in a huge room, and in a middle of it was a big pool. Apparently the person who had bought him was really wealthy. Lucky him.

"Umm, my name is Aiichirou. I'm sorry if this is all confusing, but I'll try to explain things to you. You are Haruka, right?"

Haruka nodded slightly, playing with the water in his hands.

"The thing is," Aiichirou straightened his back in pride "you have been granted the honour of serving in His Majesty's royal harem. From now on your sole purpose will be pleasing the prince however he wishes you to."

Haruka was so surprised the water slipped from the cup he had formed with his hands.

"Ha-harem?"

The grey haired boy nodded vigorously.

"Oh, but don't worry! His Highness is usually gentle! And he doesn't hit his slaves. He's a good person," Aiichirou said with a smile on his lips, taking a sideway glance at the bruise on Haruka's cheek. Haruka raised his eyebrow.

"Are you working here too?" The boy blushed a little bit and nodded. He started to rinse Haruka's back as he kept talking.

"His Highness has demanding tastes so I guess he wanted a little variation when he got you." The boy looked intensively into Haruka's eyes.

"But make no mistake, the best person to embrace His Highness is me." Haruka didn't know what to say so he just nodded slowly. After that silence fell over them, only to be broken by the sounds of the water splashing.

After Haruka's body had been rinsed completely clean Aiichirou gestured him to get up from the pool (Haruka wouldn't have wanted to leave, and it took many frustrated yells from Aiichirou to make him obey). Aiichirou helped Haruka to dress, and then lead him to the kitchen to get something to eat. While they were walking he explained the rules of the palace, showed all the important places and told what 'being in a harem' included.

Haruka was really confused. Aiichirou had explained things, but all this felt so… new. His previous master only made him work outside and now, out of nowhere, some rich person, who apparently was royalty, had bought him to be in a harem.

"Also," Nitori said, interrupting Haruka's musings, "you are to be introduced to His Highness tonight, so be prepared."

Introduced, huh?

* * *

"Haruka, please stop moving around! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"What is happening," Haruka demanded as Aiichirou once again tried to bind his wrists with silk. They were on a huge bed, and Aiichirou was halfly sprawled on top of Haruka.

"This is for the sake of the introducion! Please, Haruka, just stop moving and I'll explain," Aiichirou cried.

Haruka dodged Aiichirous attempts to tie him down a little longer, until he calmed down.

"Are you calm now ?" Aiichirou asked, panting hard from all the moving.

"Explain."

"Well, His Highness wanted you to be tied down. He's going to test if you are suitable for his affections. Now you can either try and please him or you can ruin it and get sent back to someone like your previous master." Haruka stopped moving completely and allowed the boy straddling his hips to finish binding his wrists to the bed.

"There." Aiichirou stood up wiping his forehead and admiring his work.

"That should do. Good luck, Haruka." After that the grey haired boy got up, turned around and started walking away.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Haruka shouted anxiously after him, but it was useless. He was left lying alone in the luxurious room.

Haruka had no way of knowing how long he waited for something to happen, his heart beating a little faster from the ordinary. It felt like hours until the door opened, revealing a tall, muscular young man with red hair. His clothes were made of fine silk and there were golden bracelets around his wrists.

"Your… Highness?" Haruka asked, trying to do what Aiichiro had told him before the tieing down scene.

"When we are in my bedroom, just Rin is fine," the young man answered.

Haruka nodded unsurely, watching as the male walked closer.

"I had seen you even before the slave trade," he said.

"When you sneaked away from your master. You looked so happy when you splashed the water to your face from that small pond. It kinda reminded me of myself..." Haru didn't once again know what to say. He didn't know where to put his eyes either as his owner stood by the bed, watching him intensively.

Aiichirou had made him wear a light black gown that left his chest exposed and did little to cover Haruka's slender body. Rin licked his lips, taking in the beautiful sight before him. He got on the bed and on top of startled Haruka. He slid his fingers over Haruka's abs and leaned closer to leave light wet kisses on Haruka's neck. Haruka's chest started to move quicker and Rin smirked down at him.

"Just relax, I'm not gonna hurt you," Rin said as he kissed his way to Haruka's mouth, hungrily attacking his lips. A surprised yelp escaped Haruka's lips before they were roughly covered with Rin's. The red haired boys skilled hands were roaming over Haruka's petite figure, covering every inch of his skin and pushing his robe aside from separating them. Rin pulled Haruka's lower lip with his teeth while stroking his hipbones with his thumbs. When he felt Haruka relax under him and heard a small moan leave his lips Rin slipped his hand under the slave's gown, groping his already growing erection. Haruka let out a surprised moan.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" Rin's voice was amused. Haruka bit his lips.

"Oi, lift you hips," Rin commanded. Haruka did as he was told, letting Rin to help him hoist his hips up.

"Your High… Rin," Haruka said, panting hard. "What are you doing?"

"You're not supposed to question your master, Haruka," Rin said as he reached over the boy and took something from the nearby table. "I'll let it go this time, but do it again and you'll be punished."

Haruka swallowed up and nodded. That was enough for Rin, who was now putting scented oil on his fingers. Without saying anything he guided his hand to Haruka's backside and slipped the first finger in.

"Not a word," Rin said to Haruka after seeing his puzzled look. He started moving his finger in Haruka while caressing his organ with his other hand. Haruka tossed as much as he could while being tied down, panting uncontrollably. It didn't hurt, but it felt really strange. Without a warning Rin slipped another finger in, now doing scissoring movements. Haruka turned his head to the side, trying to stifle the sounds of discomfort leaving his mouth.

Rin frowned and started to mercilessly pump his dick. This time he was rewarded with the reaction he wanted, as Haruka cried out in pleasure.

"Say my name," Rin said as he gave a hard tug to Haruka's penis.

"Rin!" Haruka cried out, and only partly noticed the third finger enter his ass. Rin smirked and continued spreading his fingers.

"I think you're ready now," he said after a while, slipping his fingers out and putting some oil on his penis. He stripped from the silky gown he was wearing and positioned himself over Haruka.

"Look at me," he commanded. When their eyes locked Rin said with a low voice: "I'm going to fill you up now. Just relax." Haruka swallowed hard, closing his eyes as Rin started to push in.

" _It fucking hurts!"_ Haruka thought, but swallowed down his pain. On top of him Rin was panting hard, looking at the beautiful sight under him. He let Haruka adjust to his penis for a minute, but then the urge to move got too big. Slowly he pulled back, until only the head of his penis was in and slammed back in causing Haruka to throw his head back because of the pain in his backside and pleasure from the pumping of his dick. After couple of more thrusts Rin aimed a different angle, looking for something. It didn't take long for him to find it, and he got a loud moan out of Haruka, who hadn't expected to get so much pleasure so soon.

"No need to keep your voice down," Rin said. "I enjoy it when my company keeps some noise." Haruka complied, letting out a grunt. Rin started to move faster, and soon they both were panting and groaning. Pleasure was building up in both of their lower stomachs.

" _It feels so good,"_ Rin thought as he felt himself get closer to the edge. Soon enough Haruka was crying out his name and cumming.

"Fuck, Haruka…"

Couple of sharp thrusts later Rin came, letting out a satisfied grunt. He pulled out and stood up. Haruka laid motionlessly, still panting and completely drained out of energy. Rin drank the sight of him as he wiped himself clean with a cloth. Then he bent down to plant a light peck on the slave's cheek.

"That wasn't half bad, for a new guy. Keep training with Ai and I might come see you sometime soon." Rin smirked at the dazed-looking boy before dressing up and leaving.

"Look forward to it."

* * *

 **AN:** Why is slave!Haru so hot?! The next chapter will feature some Rin-Haru-Nitori threesome that might or might not involve a pool.

~Jazzy & Janice


	2. No homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since threesome between Rin, Haruka and Nitori is fairly popular and fun to write... The chapter title is the result of our shitty sense of humour. Sorry.

**Warning:** Now this chapter contains, if possible, even more graphic M/M smut than the last one. Go figure. Also threesome.

 **Disclaimer:** We do not (unfortunately) own any of these characters (yet), nor do we get money from this bullshit.

 **AN:** Rin is such a pervert, but who can blame him when Haruka and Aiichirou are both so adorable? We hope you'll like it!

* * *

Haruka yawned and rubbed his well-rested eyes. It was so hot, even though the windows were all open. It also didn't help that heat was radiating from two other bodies that were occupying the same bed with him. Rin was sleeping on his back, his right hand around Haruka's waist. At the other side of the bed Aiichirou slept peacefully, clinging to Rin's side. Haruka got up, getting some distance between him and his master. Slowly he pried Rin's hand away and got up.

One good thing about palaces and being a slave of the prince was that Haruka was allowed to use the huge pools there. He eagerly stripped from the little clothing he was wearing and dived right into the crystal clear water. He relaxed immediately, soaking in the cool liquid. He listened to the sounds of birds outside and fell half asleep. A voice near his ear pulled him back to the real world.

"So you slipped here all alone." The sudden proximity of the other man startled Haruka so much he would have sunken underwater if Rin hadn't grabbed his waist. Rin's warm breath tickled Haruka's neck as he laughed.

"You get so invested with water. I'm almost jealous."

"That's…" Haruka stared at Rin's muscled chest as the other still hadn't released his hold of him. Suddenly the dark haired boy became aware about just how naked and close they both were. Heat started to creep up Haruka's neck. _Crap._

"Getting excited?" Rin said teasingly as he started nipping Haruka's ear, jerking their bodies a little closer. "Why, Haruka, this early in the morning?"

Haruka was blushing completely now. How could he be blamed? During the course of last few months or so all he had been doing were these perverted things either with Rin or Aiichirou (for practise). Or swimming.

Rin was nuzzling his neck when quick, light footsteps entered the room.

"Good morning! I hope His Highness slept well." When Haruka and Rin were in the bedroom Aiichirou obviously stayed away, but whenever they encountered outside those walls, the gray haired boy was guaranteed to appear from somewhere. It was a little unnerving.

"What will it take for you to call me Rin?" the prince said and finally released Haruka from his grip. Aiichirou just smiled sweetly. At first Haruka hadn't understood how this small and innocent-looking boy had managed to gain the highest rank in a harem, but now he understood completely.

Rin eyed his concubines for a while and smirked. He flexed his muscles and spread his arms. "Wash me."

Haruka ended up rubbing and massaging Rin's chest while Aiichirou happily washed his hair.

"Your Highness, you look really good today!" Aiichirou said, smiling sweetly. Rin huffed, voicing out his opinion about Aiichirou's way of calling him. Haruka was quiet as usual, focusing on rinsing Rin's sides now. The shout of Haruka's name was the only warning he got before Aiichirou splashed water on his face.

"What was that for," Haruka asked, but Aiichirou just laughed more and splashed him again.

"Oi, stop it you two."

Instead of obeying Rin Haruka started to toss some water on Aiichirou, watering Rin up in the process.

"Hey! What did I just tell you?!" His yelling didn't have the right effect. Haruka grabbed Aiichirou's waist and hoisted him up from the water, throwing him back in. Aiichirou came back to surface, coughing up some water.

"That wasn't fair!" he cried and attacked Haruka.

"That's it, you're getting punished for this," Rin exclaimed.

"But Your Highness! Haruka was the one who got you wet, not me!"

"No I wasn't."

"Just shut up, both of you!"

"But...Rin!"

The sound of Aiichirou using his name made Rin go quiet. They all stood unmoving, Rin at the other side of the pool and Haruka and Aiichirou side by side at the other.

"Haruka," Rin's voice was lower than usual. "Why don't you wash Ai now?"

Haruka and Aiichiru exchanged a baffled look from the sudden change of atmosphere. Rin hoisted himself up, sitting on the edge of the pool and reached to grab a goblet of wine that the servants had left there earlier.

Rin rose his eyebrows expectantly and gestured for them to start. Haruka snapped out of his confusion and moved to stand behind Aiichirou. He made sure the prince could see the expression on the other boy's face as he reached around and started to slowly rub the smaller boy's stomach. Aiichirou let out a shaky breath. Haruka tried to remember his lessons as he rubbed Aiichirou's nipples and traced the outline of his shoulder with his tongue. The grey haired boy moaned with a high pitched voice.

"Haru-aah!" Haruka's hand slipped to his groin.

"Ai, you need to be washed properly from there, too," Rin said, watching them closely. Haruka caressed Aiichirou's inner thighs, arousing more muffled cries of pleasure from the boy. Haruka almost forgot it was mostly an act, that's how good Aiichirou was.

Rin was clearly buying it too. He was starting to twitch uncomfortably at the edge of the pool. Aiichirou grabbed Haruka from the back of his head, entangling his fingers in the other boy's hair.

"Ha-Haruka… Please… St-stop teasing me!"

"Oi, Haruka, do as he says."

Haruka guided Aiichirou's face closer and kissed him firmly. At the same time he rubbed the other one's penis, attempting to clean it thoroughly. Aiichirou's knees gave out and Haruka wrapped his arm around his waist to support him.

"Can't you handle this," Haruka said half seriously.

"S-shut up!" Aiichirou cried, his voice breaking.

The sound of a golden goblet clashing to the floor, followed by a slash of water made them both jump. Rin swam across the pool with a few strong strokes and stood in front on Aiichirou. He violently grabbed Haruka's hair and claimed his lips, his hand covering Haruka's on Aiichirou's private parts.

"Let's not spoil the water," Haruka breathed as Rin finally released his lips. The red haired boy laughed.

"As you wish."

* * *

Unfortunately they didn't make it to the bedroom. Rin was impatient, and in the end they found themselves from a small living room with red decor. Rin roughly threw Haruka on a big sofa and got on top of him. Aiichirou stood nearby and seemed kind of lost.

"...Rin?" Aiichirou asked, interrupting the heated kissing. "What should I do?"

Rin considered for a moment. Then he got up. Haruka let out a mournful sound.

"Go sit on top of Haruka." Nitori did quickly as he was told. He straddled Haruka's hips and looked at Rin, waiting for further instructions.

"Just do what you do best, Ai."

Aiichirou turned his eyes back to Haruka. He lowered his head and began to gently kiss him. Haruka quickly took the more dominant part of the kiss, because Aiichirou had told him Rin liked him to be the submissive. Haruka's tongue trailed the smaller boy's lips, asking for entrance. The mouth opened and Haruka deepened the kiss, sucking Aiichirou's tongue. The gray haired boy let out a satisfied moan.

Haruka sucked in a breath, surprised, when Aiichirou started to move his hips, grinding against Haruka's in torturously slow motions. Haruka gripped the younger boy's hips and turned his head to the side.

"Don't do that Haruka, I want to see your face," Rin said while he rubbed his cock through the fabric.

"Yes master."

Haruka turned his head up. Looking at Aiichirou's face made him blush. They had practised many things together, but none of it had been like this. Aiichirou played with the rim of the pants Haruka had hastily pulled on before leaving the pool.

"R-Rin… May I?" he asked shyly.

Rin was distracted by his thoughts for a moment. Then he came back to his senses and nodded. Aiichirou continued what he was doing. Soon enough Haruka's erection was freed. He hissed, relieved. Aiichirou started once again to rub his own erection against Haruka's.

"Ride him," Rin ordered. He moved to sit so that Haruka's back was resting on his lap and started to caress his neck and chest.

"But… It'll hurt without…" Aiichirou said worriedly, looking down in embarrassment. Haruka grunted impatiently, lifting his hips up to get some friction.

"Oh, my bad", Rin said as he reached to his pocket and handed Aiichirou a small casket. Aiichirou took in in a hurry and spread some oil on his fingers. He made sure to give a good view to Rin as he slipped his finger in.

Haruka watched the show Aiichirou was putting on. It wasn't like he was interested sexually of the boy on top of him. It was his duty as a slave to do anything that Rin wanted, and if it meant doing these things with Aiichirou, he would obey. The thing that was getting his attention was the fact that he _actually was getting really into this._ The only confirmation he needed was a glance of his own painfully growing arousal.

"I-Is it okay if I…" Aiichirou asked, blushing hard. Haruka got what he was trying to say and looked at Rin. Rin nodded and gave them permission to continue. Haruka grabbed Aiichirou's waist and helped him to guide the head of his throbbing dick to the other boy's entrance. Aiichirou slowly lowered himself on Haruka's cock.

"Tell me how it feels," Rin ordered, jerking himself off in a slow manner.

"A-ah… It's not painful. He's filling me up quite nicely."

Haruka knew he would have to stay still for the sake of Aiichirou's ass, but having the smaller boy on top of him, panting and getting used to his size… He couldn't help himself and thrusted his hips up.

"Aah! Ha-Haruka!" Aiichirou cried out. Rin chuckled.

"Someone's eager." If it had been anyone but Rin, Haruka would have told him to shut up. He guided the smaller boy on top of him to move his hips, panting frantically.

As soon as Aiichirou started to get used to Haruka's size they were both trusting against each other. The grey haired boy changed his position a little at each thrust and let out a shrill whine as he managed to hit the sweet spot inside of him. Soon they were both moaning and grunting, lost in the world of pleasure.

Haruka could feel himself getting closer to the edge too, but Rin pressed his lips on Haruka's ear.

"You're not allowed to come yet, Haruka," he said, his voice hoarse with lust.

"R-Rin! I need to come too!" Aiichirou cried out.

"Ai can do that, as a reward of using my name." Rin's voice was enough to get Aiichirou over the edge. He came on Haruka's stomach, crying out from pleasure as he did.

"Rin?" Haruka pleaded, asking the permission to finish.

"Not yet. Ai, get up," Rin said without mercy. Aiichirou complied despite of Haruka's frustrated moans.

"Sorry Haruka, but I need some of that too." Rin jerked the slave up from his lying position. Haruka picked on what the other wanted and spread his legs. Rin, who was standing right behind him, reached for the oil casket.

"Haruka, prepare yourself." The boy did as he was told, and couple of minutes later he was ready.

The prince quickly lubed himself up before thrusting himself into Haruka without a warning.

"Ai, suck Haruka off if you will," Rin said, leaving bite marks on Haruka's neck. The black haired boy almost protested out loud. He wasn't sure he would survive it, while Rin was filling him up completely with each thrust. Haruka felt like hot, boiling liquid as he had Rin's muscular arms wrapped around his chest and Aiichirou's hot, wet mouth around his cock.

Aiichirou was showing the other boy no mercy, using all of his skill. First he sucked and licked lightly the tip of Haruka's cock, and then ran his tongue all the way to the base and back. When the gray haired boy took him in completely Haruka cried out, not knowing which way to move his hips. Aiichirou swallowed, and Haruka let out a desperate moan.

"R-Rin… please," Haruka begged, remaining ounces of his dignity long gone. Rin buried his nose to the crook of Haruka's neck.

"Come for me."

Aiichirou gave a Haruka's cock a strong suck. That combined with Rin's increasing thrusting did the thing for him. The noise that came out of Haruka's mouth almost made himself shudder. His hips buckled as he came in the other boy's mouth. Aiichirou swallowed it all and even licked him clean, showing no signs of shame or disgust. Haruka slumped against Rin's chest, letting his head fall on the other's shoulder, eyes half closed. Rin had a clear sight of Aiichirou now. Seeing the boy's face as he licked the semen off his lips and the pressure in Haruka's ass made him come hard. He muttered Haruka's name quietly and bit his neck while riding the afterwaves of his release.

"That was fucking great," Rin said. They were all panting.

"It really was, Your Highness."

"Aiichirou…"

* * *

**AN:** Nitori's first name is such a pain to spell, but we figured slave's wouldn't have last names. This chapter also has a bad case of objects and clothing conveniently appearing out of nowhere, but having Rin order some poor servant to fetch some lube for them would have been kind of a mood killer, don't you think?

Comments are always lovely, tell us what you think and if there's something you would like to see!

The next chapter will feature rinharu with posessive!Rin. Thanks for reading!

~Jazzy & Janice


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter is quite a bit less vanilla from the previous ones, with jealous and possessive!rin. This might not be everyone's cup of tea. It is mine however, so no can do. Also we get a guest appearance from Makoto! It's nothing big though so don't worry if you don't ship it.

Haruka was at peace. He had been in a huge pool since the morning. It was midday, and some servants had just brought him mackerel to eat. After swimming several laps around the pool Haruka had settled to float, even his bones feeling soft. His head was at complete ease, too. Possibly because there weren't any princes around making a mess of him.

The slave let out a deep sigh, allowing his eyes to close. Rin. Rin and his whims and his teeth and his lips and his beautiful body. It was becoming worrying how little self control Haruka had around his master. As if His Highnesses ego needed any more boosting. Now Rin was however out of country, had been a while actually. Making negotiations or something.

Haruka closed his eyes, relaxing and listening to the voices of the palace. It really was soothing. He heard footsteps approach the pool. Haruka assumed it was a servant and kept his eyes closed.

"You're going to get ill if you stay there any longer," a gentle voice said.

"That won't happen, but I appreciate your concern," Haruka said and laid his eyes on the person standing by the pool, "Makoto."

The person blushed, clearly surprised by the fact that the black haired boy had known his name. Truth be told this particular guard had caught Haruka's attention some time ago. Probably because of the soft look in his eyes, that was very uncharacteristic for a bodyguard. Haruka had also noticed the way Makoto always glanced at him when he thought Haruka didn't notice.

Haruka flexed his arms and swam over to the guard. Makoto averted his eyes, blushing even harder, realizing fully Haruka's lack of clothing. The shorter boy could almost remember the time nakedness had made him embarrassed. Almost.

Some of Makoto's greenish short hair was sticking out of his white turban. He was wearing a black and white cloak, and wrapped on his right shoulder was a green piece of fabric. He was taller than Haruka and had more muscle, but hey, he was a bodyguard after all.

Haruka hauled himself up from the pool, shook some water out of his hair and pulled a light black robe on to cover his figure.

"Happy now?"

Makoto nodded and smiled that gentle smile of his.

"I'm just checking that everything is alright. Now that His Highness is out of the country there are a lot less guards around here." Makoto was blushing again.

"And you know… Since you are so…"

Haruka wondered how the sentence would end. Weak? Pretty? Defenseless? Makoto didn't look like he was going to finish it. However Haruka couldn't bring himself to get angry.

"Just like I said," Haruka said, placing his hand on Makoto's board shoulder, "I appreciate the concern." Makoto's right hand unconsciously went to Haruka's waist.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The voice made both Haruka and Makoto jump and then freeze. Rin was standing at the door. His posture was relaxed and carefree, but something in the look of his eyes and the way he clenched his chin made Haruka's stomach turn.

"Y-Your Highness. It's..." Makoto was pale.

Rin detached himself from the door frame and strode to the couple. He slapped aside Makoto's hand that was still on Haruka's waist and jerked the other boy away from the back of his robe.

"Lay your hands on my property again," Rin said, settling his fuming eyes straight to Makoto's, "and you'll lose the hands."

"R-Rin!" Haruka blurted in terror. Rin looked at him, his eyes burning. It made Haruka flinch.

Without another word the prince grabbed Haruka's hair and started to drag him out of the room. Haruka caught a quick glimpse of Makoto's worried expression.

* * *

"Your Highness… Rin… You're hurting me!" his words had no effect. Once they reached the closest bedroom Haruka was instantly slammed against the wall, Rin's body pressing against his, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka just had to ask the most irrelevant question at the moment. Rin had finally released his hold of the other boy's hair, and was now squeezing his shoulders painfully.

"What am I doing here, huh?" he huffed, pressing his lips to Haruka's ear.

"I figured that since the negotiations were mostly done I might as well come back, since you might be getting lonely."

Rin's fist slammed into the wall right next to Haruka's head, making him flinch again.

"Obviously I was worrying for no reason, since you don't have a problem getting someone to take care of your needs."

"Wha-" Haruka's protests were cut short as Rin slammed their lips together. The redhead's kisses were always more or less rough, but this was really violent. If Haruka made any attempts of turning his head away, Rin bit down to his lips. He shoved his tongue into Haruka's mouth and did as he pleased. A moan escaped Haruka's mouth.

Rin laughed against his lips.

"Honestly, you're such a whore, Haruka." The other boy didn't know what to say. Technically speaking it was the truth, the word Rin used just wasn't the most flattering.

Rin reached down and squeezed Haruka's crotch, biting into his neck.

"You were so consumed with lust you couldn't even wait for my return like a good little slave, could you."

"That's not-" Rin's grip between his legs tightened.

"Shut the fuck up, Haru! God you piss me off." Rin gave Haruka's penis an almost painful squeeze. His abnormally sharp teeth were leaving marks all over Haruka's upper torso.

"I guess it can't be helped," Rin said with a deep voice, his breathing heavy. "I'll remind your body about who it belongs to."

Without a warning Rin showed him against a writing desk. Haruka's hips slammed painfully against the edge of the table and his upper body was pressed against it by Rin's hand on the back of his neck.

"Rin, you're hurting me!" Haruka complained. This only fueled Rin's rage, and he pressed himself against Haruka's back.

"That's the point here."

Haruka gave up and pressed his forehead against the desk. Maybe if he just allowed Rin to let out his frustration this would be over sooner. Rin's hands were roughly gripping Haruka's hips as he bit down to his neck again, making the already existing marks even worse. The black haired boy laid still, his eyes closed, as his thin robe was ripped open from the back.

"Oi, don't you just lay there. Cry out for me." Rin's lips were in the other's hair.

"Ha-ru-ka," he said, his voice mockingly gentle.

They were interrupted by a sudden noise from the door.

"Your Highness! I heard you were… oh." Aiichirou had entered the room at the worst possible moment.

"Aiichirou," Rin said with a dangerous voice, "Unless you want to join us I suggest you bring me oil or something."

Aiichirou eyed the situation, taking in Haruka's ragged appearance and the furious pace of Rin's breathing. He turned around on his heels and ran. It didn't take him long to come back with the oil.

"H-here, Your Highness," Aiichirou said. When Rin took casket the smaller boy ran away, leaving behind a grinning Rin and one pissed off Haruka. Haruka had little time to resent Aiichirou before he felt cold fingers enter his ass. He let out a surprised scream.

"That's it, let me hear you voice." Rin twitched his fingers for a while before entering the third one. It was too fast. Haruka clenched the edge of the table, his knuckles white, grunting in displeasure.

"What are you complaining about?" Rin said, making scissoring movements. "You don't even deserve this much. Good thing I'm so fucking considerate, just for you."

Haruka could hear clothes ruffling behind him. The taller boy removed his fingers, coated his own throbbing penis and put it in Haruka in a swift movement. Haruka stilled a grunt of displeasure. Rin didn't let him to adjust but started to move right away. He pulled almost completely out before slamming himself back in.

Haruka's decision not to give Rin the pleasure of hearing him cry out flew right out of the window. Rin stopped moving, his nails digging into Haruka's hips. The smaller boy gave out a low grunt when Rin's hand went to his dick and started to palm it roughly.

The taller boy pumped Haruka's cock slowly, stroking the tip every now and then. Sweat was dripping down Haruka's forehead and pleasure started to build in his lower stomach. His hips started to grind against Rin's before Haruka even realized it. The other one still refused to move, filling Haruka up completely.

"Rin," Haruka panted, squeezing the table hard.

"Rin please…"

"What?" Rin gave Haruka's organ a firm stroke. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just… move, please!"

"Why don't _you_ move?"

"God damn it, Rin!"

"That tone of voice isn't going to help, Haruka."

Haruka mumbled to himself for awhile and started to wriggle his hips backwards, trying to get some friction. It was so humiliating, but Haruka just couldn't help himself.

He tested different angles and soon found the one that gave him the most pleasure. Rin gave out a low moan.

"That's it, just like that." The redhead started to lose his patience, moving slowly in and out of panting Haruka while pumping his length.

"Please… Faster…" Haruka moaned. Rin huffed and complied to Haruka's wishes.

He first thrusted in slowly, but sped up his pace little by little. Shortly Rin's speed was so fast it was becoming too overwhelming for Haruka. His knees were giving out, not that it mattered since he was pressed hard against the table by Rin.

"R-Rin!" the black haired boy yelled. "Slow down!" Rin only fastened his thrusts.

"No take backs, you told me to go faster."

"Aah! Rin!" Rin gave Haruka's dick a few lazy strokes before Haruka came on his hand, crying out his name.

"Oh fuck…" Rin slammed in the final time before he pulled out and released himself on Haruka's back. He slumped down, his weight supported by his palms on both side's of exhausted Haruka. They were both quivering and panting.

After a short while the prince collected himself. He stood up, wiped his hand on the remainings of Haruka's cloak and straightened his ruffled clothing. Haruka, no longer supported by him, slid down on the ground

"Clean yourself up," Rin said coldly before walking out.

The black haired boy was left on the floor.

 _What an ass,_ Haruka thought before collecting his torn cloak from the spot next to him. He wiped the semen off from his back and dressed himself up the best he could. After that he started to limp out of the room and towards the pool.

_He didn't hit me even once, though._

* * *

Aiichirou didn't dare approach Haruka before the evening.

"Haruka… are you alright?" The taller boy gave him a disapproving glance.

"I'm sorry! I just… he was scary!"

"You think?" The sarcasm in Haruka's voice made the smaller boy shrink a little.

"Sorry if I wasn't clear enough when I told you you mustn't give yourself to anyone but His Highness."

"I didn't even do anything! I was just talking with one of the bodyguards!"

"Did he have greenish hair?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"About that… I've heard he's quite fond of you. I'm sure Rin too has noticed the long looks he's been giving you. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, you did not," Haruka's eyes were ice cold. Aiichirou gave out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah… Sorry about that."

Haruka was too tired to get properly mad.

"Whatever."

They were in the prince's bedroom, so Haruka made his way to the huge bed and slumped down on his stomach. Aiichirou moved in not long after. He didn't say anything, but started to gently massage Haruka's sore muscles. Aiichirou continued until the other boy fell asleep. He too was tired, so he laid next to Haruka and snuggled up close to his chest.

"I really am sorry…" he said before his eyes closed.

* * *

_Maybe I was a little too rough with him,_ Rin thought as he walked along the hallway. He was heading to his bedroom after a meeting. He hadn't seen the dark haired boy after what had happened, and he was a little worried.

_But he did deserve it, though. Letting that bodyguard touch him like that…_

Rin pushed the door to his bedroom open. He was greeted with the sight on his two favorite slaves, entangled together asleep on his bed.

The prince couldn't stop himself from smiling in front of the heartwarming sight. He sat down on the edge of the bed and fiddled a strand of Haruka's dark hair between his fingers. _I wonder why it doesn't bother me seeing him with Aiichirou like this,_ Rin mused as the grey haired boy nuzzled closer to Haruka's chest in his sleep. Probably because he knew that he would never be left aside when Aiichirou was involved.

Rin laid casually down behind Haruka's back and wrapped his arm around the other boy.

This was the closest thing to an apology he would get.

* * *

**AN:** Nitori is such a manipulative little shit. This one was a pain to write since Jazzy was just terrorizing my attempts at progressing… Never write with someone who's drunk.

~Janice

Yeah...don't write anything with me when I'm drunk or tired. But we still finished this little shit! (¬‿¬)

-Jazzy


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** No need to get your panties wet, this chapter (unfortunately) only contains comforting!kissing and wrestling on the cold hard ground. We are trying out this thing called plot (omg) so we'll have a little bit of story progression before getting back to the porn.

**Disclaimer:** We do not (unfortunately) own any of these characters (yet), nor do we get money from this bullshit.

* * *

The prince had really made getting close to Haruka almost impossible. Makoto sighed as he stood near the entrance of the palace. Once again he had begged Mikoshiba to let him guard the prince's slaves, as he was the one who would usually do that job. Mikoshiba had only patted him on the back saying that he was better off guarding the gates. So here he was now, watching sternly as people were passing through the main gates of the palace.

He was disappointed. After seeing the way the prince had dragged Haruka away the last time he had seen the slave, all he had wanted to do was to make sure the black haired boy was okay. Just thinking about what kind of a punishment Haruka must have suffered in the prince's hands made Makoto shudder. He really was worried. But he just couldn't go and see the boy. He was out of ideas, and only a miracle could give a chance to speak to Haruka.

"Makoto! There's some hassle near the West Wing and I have to go there. Could you go and watch the prince's slaves?"

Another bodyguard had just ran from the direction of the pools. He was a new guy who apparently didn't know about Makoto's situation.

"Oh, I'll take care of it," Makoto said smiling, only feeling a tad guilty. He signaled the other guard he would be leaving and walked off before anyone had the time to question him.

* * *

"...and then I watched her go dance with the sheik! In that moment I swear I saw smoke coming out of His Highness' head! He was really angry because that man really was suspicious. It didn't take much time to the sheik go flying out of the door. Her Highness wasn't too pleased, though."

Haruka allowed Aiichirou's babble drift in from one ear and out of the other as he soaked in the pool. When he had came to the palace the never ending talk had been annoying, but now it was pleasant. As he had learned to know Aiichirou better he had realized it was his way of showing his affection. That, and following the other person around. Rin was the one who was mostly suffering from this, luckily.

"His Highness is really fond of his little sister. She's really nice! Have you seen her?"

Haruka shook his head.

"Oh… Well she's very pretty, like a cute girl-version of His Highness! I've also heard she's kind and cheerful."

Haruka nodded slightly. He was however aware that the chances of the princess showing up in Rin's harem were pretty slim.

"There's a party next week. Maybe you could see her…" Aiichirou's eyes had detected the change of their bodyguard. Last time he had checked one of the newer guards had been standing near the only entrance of the pool area. Now in that guy's position was one green haired guard, who His Highness had asked Aiichirou to keep an eye on. When had he came in?

"Everything alright?" Haruka asked. The sudden silence of the other boy had awoken him from his dreamy state.

"Umm… yeah. I'm a bit hungry, so would it be okay if we went to get something to eat?" Aiichirou said and smiled meekly.

"Will there be mackerel?"

Aiichirou laughed. "Of course, they have learned you always eat that by now."

The smaller boy gave a glance to Makoto and got up from the edge of the pool. He moved to stand so that he covered the view of naked Haruka from the guard.

Makoto silently cursed the gray haired boy. The slaves got dressed and walked out of the room. As they passed Makoto the shortest boy gave him a suspicious look. Haruka's thoughts were so firmly fixed on mackerel he didn't even notice Makoto.

" _Maybe I should tell about this to Rin…?"_ Aiichirou wondered.

* * *

Aiichirou was conflicted. He had noticed Makoto's attempts of sneaking near Haruka many times during the past two weeks. In the party the bodyguard had been really close to getting to talk to Haruka, but Aiichirou had dragged the boy away. His Highness had told him clearly to keep "the nuisance" away from Haruka, and Aiichirou was going to follow that rule. However, telling His Highness about these latest developments would surely get Haruka into trouble. Besides, Aiichirou didn't want to cause unnecessary worry to the prince. It wasn't like the bodyguard would be actually able to talk to Haruka. Not while Aiichirou was around. Even now he was there just so Makoto, who was surely creeping somewhere, wouldn't be able to approach Haruka.

"Aiichirou!" Mikoshiba's yell could be heard behind him. "His Highness told me to get you. He wants you in his room now," he said grinning. He gave the shorter boy a wink.

"Wha- Really?!" A radiant smile spread across Aiichirou's face. He skipped out of the room, his duty long forgotten. Mikoshiba left too, leaving Haruka alone in the room.

Haruka looked around, and upon seeing that he was alone he decided to head to the pools. His journey was however cut short as a hand grabbed his and the other pressed against his mouth.

After noticing that it was just Makoto Haruka's heart calmed down a little bit and he stopped struggling. He allowed Makoto to pull him into an empty room.

"Is there something wrong?" Haruka had noticed that instead of Makoto somebody else had taken up his place guarding the slaves, and that Aiichirou had started to behave a little strange around him since the time Rin had seen them together. And they hadn't even been doing anything! Haruka was still a little pissed off about that.

"I'm so relieved! I have tried to get a chance to talk to you for so long! Are you okay? Has everyone been treating you well?

"Everything's good, why are you asking me things like that?"

"Well, last time I talked to you you got dragged away by the prince. I've been worried…" A small blush tinted the taller boy's cheeks.

Haruka was surprised. He wasn't used to being worried over like this.

"I'm fine…"

Makoto didn't look convinced.

"I have seen the bruises and the marks, Haruka." The fact that Haruka had hickeys on his neck and collarbones right now didn't help.

"Rin treas me just fine. Really."

Makoto looked around, checking that they really were alone in the room.

"Haruka… I just want you to be safe, and I don't think that's happening when you are with the prince. But… I could help you. I want to help you!"

Haruka blinked, perplexed. Makoto ran his hand through his hair, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Look… If you want to leave this place, I could… We could do it. Together. Just me and you. I could offer you a new start… if you just want it. You could be free," he said.

A silence fell over them as Haruka tried to make sense out of the offer he just had received. He glanced at his ankles and wrists. The skin around them was hardened because of all the shackles he had worn over the course his life. Instead of chains, Rin had always tied Haruka's wrists with silk.

"I… Makoto." The other boy looked at him, hope swirling in his eyes.

"I don't think I can take your offer." Haruka looked away from Makoto's eyes.

"I'm sorry." After saying those quiet words Haruka quickly turned around and left a shattered guard behind.

Makoto sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I see…"

Haruka was so afraid of the prince he didn't have the courage to leave. He was a slave, after all. Makoto felt so bad for the boy it made his physically sick.

Makoto clenched his hand into fists. He wouldn't give up on him.

* * *

Haruka was in the pool once again. This time it wasn't peaceful soaking, but furious swimming around the pool. Even the pressure he put his body into didn't stop his mind from racing. The little talk with Makoto had got his thoughts all messed up. Why did he want to run away with him?

Taking a slave away from his master and living a new, free life? That was ridiculous. Haruka was a slave, always had been and always would be. Anyone could see it a mile away. What exactly had Makoto imagined they could do? Run off into the desert? They wouldn't survive, even if the palace's guards wouldn't catch them.

Besides, it wasn't like Haruka was unhappy. Rin wasn't exactly gentle with him but compared to some of Haruka's previous masters… Rin really seemed to care about him. Not as a slave, but like a person. He didn't show it very clearly, but the way he let him use the pools and the way he let Aiichirou follow him almost everywhere.

Besides, Haruka used to spend his days carrying things and scrubbing floors clean until the blisters in his hands broke. Compared to that being held by Rin wasn't… completely unpleasant. The prince was a great lover, not that Haruka had much to compare to.

In his musings Haruka didn't notice light footsteps that were approaching the pool. He only noticed the person when he was standing over him, looking him from the edge of the pool.

"Aiichirou?"

"I woke up and you weren't on the bed. Thought I would find you here. Mind if I join you?"

Haruka nodded. Aiichirou sat down and put his legs in the water. Haruka started to float.

"Is… something wrong?"

Haruka didn't answer anything, and the gray haired one sighed.

"If this is about you and that green haired bodyguard you can tell me."

Haruka wasn't sure if he should say anything. Aiichirou was completely loyal to Rin, after all.

"Please, Haruka! Trust me." Haruka didn't particularly feel like listening to his begging for the whole night so he gave up.

"Swear to me you won't tell Rin."

"I promise! By my mother's grave."

Haruka swam to the other boy and hoisted himself up from the water. He collected his cloak that was in a bundle by the pool and sat next to Aiichirou.

"How much do you know in advance?"

"Well, I have seen the way he has been watching and following you. You also got His Highness angry -don't look me like that, I told you I was sorry! And, well, he has tried to get into contact with you, isn't that right?"

"Hmm… Well, we actually talked today." Aiichirou's eyes widened.

"It was when I left you alone today, wasn't it?" Haruka nodded and the other boy looked down in shame.

"It gets worse. He asked me to… to run away with him, I think." Aiichirou's mouth was agape.

"He- he asked… you... to," the thought of purposefully leaving the palace didn't seem to fit into Aiichirou's head.

"…What did you answer?"

"I said I wouldn't leave, of course. You can't tell anyone, Aiichirou!" Haruka's expression was so much more intense than usual it confused the other boy even more.

"I won't." Aiichirou laid a comforting hand on Haruka's thigh. "Wow, you're really tense! Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

Aiichirou laughed and wrapped his arms around Haruka's shoulders, his breath tickling the other boy's ear. He then moved behind Haruka, sat on his knees and started to rub the tense shoulders that soon melted under his skilled touch. He took his time with Haruka's shoulders and then moved to massage his back.

"I'm a little bit jealous, really. You have such a nice muscles!" Aiichirou's fingers gently trailed over the black haired boy's upper back.

"But your body is cute and little," Haruka attempted to return the compliment clumsily. Aiichirou gave the back of his neck a light peck.

"If you say so."

"That felt nice."

"What, this?" Aiichirou asked, this time kissing Haruka's shoulder. Haruka smiled and turned around, trying to pull Aiichirou closer. The smaller boy had other ideas as he crawled just out of his reach. Haruka joined the play, and not soon after they were wrestling on the floor, laughing.

Obviously Aiichirou was no match for the stronger and taller boy. After a short while Haruka had the gray haired boy pinned against the floor. Aiichirou struggled, but Haruka was sitting on his hips and holding his wrists firmly down.

"That's unfair!" he cried. Haruka just smiled slightly, looking down to the blushed, panting boy. Suddenly Aiichirou wriggled his hips against Haruka's. The other jolted in surprise and Aiichirou managed to jerk his hand's free. He pushed the taller boy backwards and Haruka ended up sitting on the floor. Suddenly the smaller boy was completely latched to him, his arms and legs tightly around the other one.

"Oh, who's unfair now?" Aiichirou nuzzled against Haruka's neck.

"I have my ways."

Aiichirou playfully pecked Haruka's lips, chuckling lighty. Haruka closed the short distance between them and kissed the smaller boy softly, entangling his fingers into his hair. He ran his other hand lightly over Aiichirou's side.

They kept kissing like that, their bodies tangled together. There was no tension or expectations, just two bodies sharing warmth and comfort. Haruka could feel his muscles relaxing and his head getting clearer.

After the kissing they just sat together, breathing quietly. They were on the verge of falling asleep when Haruka gestured Aiichirou to get up. They both started to walk towards the prince's bedroom, side by side.

Rin was sound asleep, snoring slightly. The boys crawled beside him, Aiichirou taking his standard position on the other side of the prince and Haruka on the other.

Even though Aiichirou had helped Haruka to calm down, he fell asleep with the lingering feeling that their peaceful life wouldn't go on like this for long.

* * *

**AN:** Oh wow it's 1:30AM but we finished this! Feels a bit funny to write a porn-free chapter. Oh well, we'll probably get back to it in the next one.

By the way, Nitori isn't going to be a serious love interest for our heroine Haruka. We kinda figured that since they're slaves in a harem, kissing and groping would be familiar and comforting way of showing affection to each other, like patting a friend's back is for normal people. Rin is the one who brings out the sexual side of it. In other words, he brings the sexy back (we are hilarious and we know it).

~Jazzy & Janice


	5. Roads untraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy blowjobs, Rin having feels and sad attempts at writing fluff!

**Disclaimer:** We do not (unfortunately) own any of these characters (yet), nor do we get money from this bullshit.

**AN:** This chapter is pretty plot-centric, but we did throw in some steamy rinharu-action for your reading pleasure. ;)

* * *

It was a late Saturday afternoon when Rin showed Haruka against the wall. After a frustrating meeting with the king of their neighboring country he was full of restrained irritation. Haruka had been at the wrong place at the wrong time as he had been the first slave to cross Rin's path, and now he was the person who the prince would take his frustration on. Haruka thought longingly about the pool he wouldn't be getting into anytime soon.

Rin claimed his slave's mouth, licking Haruka's lower lip. Haruka let him in, moaning obediently. The prince smirked and sucked his tongue.

"As much as I would like to take you right here, perhaps somewhere more private would be better, don't you think?" he purred into Haruka's ear.

Haruka didn't have time to say anything before Rin was already dragging him into the closest empty room. Once they had reached the bedroom Rin sat down on a sofa and pulled Haruka on his lap. Without a warning he attacked the smaller boy's neck. Haruka muffled a groan as Rin bit down. The prince was never very gentle with him (that was a side only Aiichirou saw, or that's what he'd heard) but now he's movement's were sloppier and more rushed than usual.

"A hard meeting?"

"Shut up."

Rin lifted his head and silenced the other boy with a quick kiss.

"I don't have too much time to spare, so we are going to try something new today."

Rin started to guide Haruka's head downwards, making sure the other boy got the hint. The black haired boy picked on and first kissed Rin's neck, slowly tracing his way over his chest, pushing fabric aside as he did. The satisfied sounds the prince was making and the tightening grip on Haruka's hair were urging him on as he kissed Rin's slower stomach, using his teeth and tongue to leave faint marks. He got down on his knees and pushed Rin's legs apart, making some room for himself. Yes, he had used his mouth for this kind of a thing before, but not with Rin. Aiichirou had taught him a trick or two, but performing on the prince would be a different thing altogether. Frankly, he was feeling a tad nervous.

Rin ran his fingers along Haruka's jawline and grabbed his chin, making him look up.

"You're actually blushing. Are you ashamed, even after everything we have done together?"

Haruka tried to jerk his head free, but Rin wouldn't allow it.

"You always surprise me with that attitude of yours." Haruka frowned and rubbed Rin's crotch as a response. That made the prince shut up. He then proceed to mouth Rin's growing erection through his cloak. Seeing Rin muffle the noises he was about to let out helped Haruka to gain more courage. He kissed the prince's crotch and moved the fabric aside, revealing his erected penis.

As Haruka kissed the tip Rin's grasp of his hair tightened.

"Goddamn it Haru, get on with it!" Haruka jolted in surprise as Rin suddenly pressed his foot against his crotch.

"As you wish, Your Highness," was the only warning Rin got before Haruka deep throated him. He slowly lifted his head and then started to lick the side of Rin's cock, moaning in the process. Rin leaned back, grunting pleasingly. He kept pressing his foot against Haruka's growing arousal, making the slave tense up. Haruka was trying to concentrate while taking in as much of Rin as possible.

"I can tell Ai has…" Rin panted, "taught you well."

As long as Rin was able to form words Haruka wasn't satisfied. He slowly took the whole organ in his mouth and started to bobble his head. He stroked the base firmly since his mouth couldn't reach there. Rin's back arched as the pressure building in his lower stomach started to become unbearable. He held tightly onto Haruka's hair, pulling his head closer. Rin couldn't stop his hips from moving against the slave's hot mouth. It kinda pissed him off.

Rin's eyes met Haruka's blue ones. They weren't as stoic as usual, but hazed over. Rin chuckled between his moans.

"You sure seem to be enjoy-haa!"

Haruka sucked on the tip of Rin's cock, swallowing some pre-cum. That drove Rin over the edge before he could finish whatever he had been about to say. He cried out while coming into Haruka's mouth. The prince jerked Haruka's head back and leaned to look at his blushed face. Cum was dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't you dare spit it out," he said with a hoarse voice. Haruka swallowed down obediently and Rin nodded in approval.

Haruka remained on his knees as Rin straightened his clothes.

"I truly wish I could stay and help you with this," the prince knelt down and squeezed Haruka's crotch, arousing a muffled groan from the other.

"However I need to get back, so I suppose you'll have to wait for my return." Haruka didn't look after Rin as he walked away.

* * *

The meeting with the king was boring as ever. Rin sighed and adjusted his posture on the pillow he was sitting on. After the blowjob his mind was a little bit more at ease, but that didn't make the meeting go away.

"...as I have said many times, I appreciate your willingness of cooperating with us. I'd like us to plan new ways of continuing our treaty…"

Rin's thoughts started to drift off. He was the prince and he really should focus, but he didn't have all those assistants for nothing.

Haruka. He had left the boy with a little problem down in his pants. Rin tried not to smile smugly.

Suddenly the image of Haruka's typical stoic expression appeared in Rin's mind. The slave had clearly gotten excited, but Rin supposed it was expected. Haruka was having sex with _him_ after all. But what did the water-obsessed slave feel towards his master, exactly?

Rin thought about Nitori. The younger boy never tried to cover up the blatant admiration and attachment he felt towards Rin. He would probably follow Rin anywhere and do anything he asked without a second thought. Haruka, however, wasn't like that at all. Rin thought back at what they had done just a while ago. Was it just some tedious task Haruka had complied to just because it was his duty as a slave? Suddenly Rin felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

He clenched his jaw in irritation. Why should he care about what some slave felt towards him? Haruka was _his._ No one else would ever see the face Haruka made as he was panting on a bed, or hear the lewd moans that slipped past his lips as he was pushed over his limit. Why was he starting to feel angry about this? Haruka was his, and no one was going to take him away.

_Except that green haired bodyguard._ Makoto. One of the guards Mikoshiba had trusted enough to put in duty to watch over Rin's most precious slaves. After seeing them talking that one fateful day with _Makoto's fucking hand touching Haruka_ Rin had made sure the guard wouldn't even catch another glimpse of the slave.

Rin had no idea what he actually _wanted._ It was weird and made him uncomfortable. This evening he would have to summon Haruka into his bedroom and try to find out. The thought made him cheer up a bit.

_Assuming this god damn negotiation will end at some point…_

* * *

Makoto was staring at an empty pool with a puzzled expression. He had persuaded one of the guards to switch shifts with him. As Aiichirou was somewhere with another guard Haruka had been left in his care, but he couldn't find the boy anywhere. After their last encounter Makoto had been eager to explain everything to Haruka: how he felt, why he wanted to do this, but with everyone getting into his way it hadn't been possible. Now, finally when he had a change with the prince being in a meeting and everything, he couldn't even proceed.

With a weary sigh, Makoto went for the most likely direction, towards the prince's bed chambers. It wasn't something he was eager to do, but he really needed to find Haruka. As he walked past a room, which was not far from the room where the meeting was held he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was in pain. Makoto took couple of steps back and listened. It didn't take him long to hear another whimper.

His training as a bodyguard kicked in. They were in a palace, and this could be a sign of a threat. Without thinking any further Makoto quickly slipped into the room the noises had been coming from. He proceeded slowly.

It took a while for Makoto to realize what exactly he was seeing. Haruka was moaning by himself, hand going under his cloak. He was laying down on one of the couches, panting and shifting uneasily. Makoto's face had never been that red.

"H-H-Haruka!" He turned his back to the sign quickly, trying to tame the blush covering his cheeks. The other boy kept jerking away, mumbling: "If you could step outside for awhile, I'll finish soon."

"O-Of course!" Makoto stuttered and stumbled out of the room. Haruka was the sole definition of the word unaffected. Makoto had never met anyone with that much _nerve._

It took Haruka couple of minutes to finish. Once he was done he wiped himself clean and got out of the room. Makoto was waiting for him, still trying to force his blush to go down.

"I, uh, could we talk?"

Haruka pressed his lips into a tight line. "If this is about leaving, I can't."

Makoto looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Just hear me out, please?"

Haruka couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he didn't want to upset this person. Besides, making a scene would end up badly for both of them. He looked down in agreement.

Feeling like the room where Haruka had just been was not the place where Makoto would want to go right now, he started to gently drag the black haired boy somewhere else, where they could have a private talk. They found a suitable place in the southern garden, behind some bushes.

"I'm sorry about this, but I really want to explain things! Haruka, I… You deserve better than this!"

"I have already said that I'm not going to…"

"Please think about it! I know it's risky, but I could offer you something the prince never would. You're just a slave to him, but for me…"

Silence fell over them as Makoto's gaze drifted towards the ground.

"For me you've become a person for whom I could risk everything."

Haruka took a deep breath and put his hand on the taller boy's chin, turning his head so that he was looking straight at him. He had to make sure the other boy got that he had zero intentions of leaving the palace, the prince, the pools or even the slightly annoying Aiichirou.

"I'm flattered by this, but I don't think you're thinking clearly right now. You don't even know me or what my life is like."

Makoto frowned at that. "You don't believe my feelings are honest? I noticed you immediately when you came here. You love swimming, you eat far more mackerel than is healthy for you and you get bruises easily. Please don't think that I'm lying, Haruka!"

"I…"

"W-what are you doing here?"

Makoto and Haruka's eyes shifted towards the startled Aiichirou who stood not far away, mouth hanging open.

"Aiichirou…"

"His Highness wouldn't like this at all!"

"Ai, listen to me," Haruka grabbed the younger boy's shoulders.

"It's nothing, there's no need to tell him about this! I'm not going to leave!"

Aiichirou looked at Haruka with dissapointed eyes.

"Yeah, right. Let's go."

The younger slave grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled him away from Makoto. The bodyguard was once again left watching helplessly as Haruka was dragged away from him. He huffed in frustration. Wanted it or not, the boy was going to be freed from this pretty cage.

* * *

In all truth Makoto hadn't thought that Haruka would agree to leave.

_He's scared of the prince! I'll only do him a favour._

Haruka groaned in frustration as he was (once again) dragged down the hallways of the palace, only few hours after his last encounter with Makoto.

"Makoto please, I told you already," he hissed and pulled his hand out of the other's so that the larger boy was forced to halt. Makoto swinged around and sighed.

"You still won't let me help, huh?" He fixed Haruka with an intense stare, still not letting go of his wrist.

"Fair enough. If you truly don't want this, you can yell now and the guards will come." Makoto's smile fell. Haruka looked at him eyes wide with disbelief. The steady look in Makoto's eyes told him that he was serious. He also knew what would happen to him if he got caught dragging Haruka out of the palace.

_You know I can't do that, Makoto._

The bodyguard reached to squeeze Haruka's shoulder reassuringly. Haruka closed his eyes briefly, his body felt warm.

_I'll go for his sake,_ Haruka thought as Makoto's hand started to guide him away.

This rash escape was actually just a sum of convenient happenstances. As the prince's meeting had ended and most of the palace's guards were at the main gates, Makoto had easily convinced a guard to let him watch over Haruka and Aiichirou. Makoto hadn't believed his luck when even Aiichirou left the room, not suspecting that the guard had changed once again. The gods were clearly on Makoto's side. Dragging Haruka down the hallways was quite easy, too, as the boy didn't struggle. Using the shadows and slipping through not so well guarded doors they soon made it out of the palace. But now Makoto's quickly made plan was about to fall.

"Why didn't I think about this sooner… They're gonna spot us easily in these clothes!"

That was true. If it was just the taller boy alone people would just turn a blind eye, but with Haruka and his cloak that was certainly not something an ordinary slave would wear, he would attract attention.

Makoto checked his surroundings and dashed towards the alleys closest to the palace. They kept running till they reached the less wealthy part of the town.

"Ah, the clothes!" Haruka almost fell as the other boy changed their direction suddenly. They soon found themselves in a old warehouse.

"Haruka, do you mind waiting here for a while? I'm going to buy you a new cloak and something to cover your face with and get some water and food."

Haruka sighed.

"Is this really worth it? If you get caught..."

"Please! Just… Don't run away… I'm doing this for you."

Haruka hunched down against the wall and hugged his knees as he waited for Makoto's return. How long had it been since he was outside the palace walls last time? He heard some noise from a nearby alley, but fortunately it was moving further from his hideout.

Relief shone on Makoto's face as he found Haruka waiting for his return. Haruka stripped without blinking an eye (Makoto averted his eyes even though it was dark) and the rough canvas of his new cloak felt both familiar and unwelcoming against his skin. Haruka pulled the hood on and Makoto nodded in approval.

"Everything okay, Haruka?"

"Yeah… just a little strange."

As Makoto once again began to lead him away Haruka turned his head to look back. The silhouette of the royal palace was visible against the darkening night sky.

_Rin…_

* * *

In the palace Aiichirou was shivering behind the door of the prince's bedroom. The sun had already set and the exhausted prince was probably lying on his bed.

_I can do this… I need to tell him!_

The gray haired boy took a deep breath. He knew that telling Rin about Makoto would mean breaking the promise he had given Haruka, but seeing them earlier that day had caused Aiichirou so much worry he just had to tell everything to the prince. Even though he and Haruka were considered friends now, the prince would always be his priority.

"Ai, I can hear that you're there," Rin's lazy voice caused Aiichirou to jump.

"Are you going to come in or would you rather serve as my new doormat?"

Aiichirou sucked in a breath and entered the room quietly.

"Ummm... I, well..."

Rin got up from his bed and lazily approached the slave. He seemed slightly worried. Aiichirou didn't usually act like this.

"Is something wrong?"

"W-well, no, but..."

"Ai."

"I-It's just that I think Makoto is trying to do something with Haruka! I saw them t-together at the yard even though Haruka said it was nothi…"

" _You saw what?!_ "

Before Rin could grab the smaller boy by his cloak a guard stumbled into the room. He gave a stiff bow and tried to catch his breath.

"Your Highness! We're missing one guard and your other personal slave!"

"You cannot be serious," the prince snarled, gritting his teeth.

* * *

**AN:** Makoto came across as quite of an obsessive bitch, sorry about that. We did our best not to make it too creepy, but… We'll try to do better in the next chapter, which shall include some makoharu, rintori-smut and if we can fit it in, kinky rinharu smut so prepare thy panties.

~Janice & Jazzy


	6. Lies greed misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin deals with his aggressions with different methods and Haruka faces some consequenses.

**Warning:** Congratulations, peeps, this chapter has not only one but two smut-scenes. And as we recall there was a reviewer who was hoping for some kinky rinharu so… yeah. The rinharu-scene has some non/dubcon elements to it so if you're triggered by that stuff we suggest you skip it. Also sort of kind of fluffy makoharu.

**Disclaimer:** We do not (unfortunately) own any of these characters (yet), nor do we get money from this bullshit.

* * *

The second vase was thrown into a wall, followed by a small chair.

"Who _the fuck_ does he think he is?!" Rin yelled as his fist hit the wall.

"Y-Your Highness! You need t-to calm down!"

"When I get my hands on that piece of shit I'm going to make sure every fucking part of him that has touched Haruka will be burned!"

Rin slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. He felt a stream of blood flow from his knuckles. Aiichirou seemed to notice that too as he took a few small steps closer, trying to inspect the damage the prince had done to himself.

"You're bleeding, Your Highness! Here, let me help you…"

"Damnit Ai, I don't need your help!" Rin said and closed the distance between them, grabbing the collar of Aiichirou's cloak. The smaller boy flinched and grasped the prince's hand, shielding his face with the other.

"You knew it before, didn't you? You knew about the intentions of that asshole guard and told me _nothing_?"

The smaller boy quivered and turned his gaze down.

"You fucking knew and didn't tell me?!"

A wave of anger washed over Rin's mind. All he saw was red.

"You're fucking useless, you know that?! Useless and unloyal piece of trash!"

The prince threw the other boy to the ground and focused his anger on a plate full of fruits. The plate fell near the boy on the ground, who put his hand over his face to protect himself from the prince's anger.

"Y-your Highness…"

Rin kicked down a small stand. He hadn't meant to, but it hit Aiichirou's legs, making the boy cry in pain.

"R-Rin!"

The use of his name brought the prince somewhat back to his senses. He noticed the mess he had done and the crying slave on the floor. Aiichirou was laying in a fetal position, covering his face and his body shook as he sobbed.

"Ai…"

Rin had been taught that slaves' feelings didn't matter, but seeing Aiichirou on the ground crying and scared because of _him_ made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"On your feet."

Standing up, Aiichirou was still alerted of Rin. The prince gestured the boy to come closer, which he did after a couple of seconds. Rin pulled the boy in a tight hug, resting his head on Aiichirou's. The smaller boy buried his head in the crook of Rin's neck, knowing this was the closest thing to an apology he was going to get from him.

"...Are you still angry?"

"Yeah."

"Would you w-want to take some frustration out on me?"

Rin looked down, searching Aiichirou's face. The blush covering his face was enough to tell him what the boy had meant.

"Thinking about perverted things at a time like this?" The amusement in Rin's tone relieved Aiichirou, even though he was embarrassed. He played with the front of Rin's cloak with his fingers, too flustered to look up.

"I know I'm useless, but… if I can make His Highness feel good for awhile…"

Rin was still full of tension and anger, that was true enough. Aiichirou hadn't said it straight, but there really was nothing Rin could do while the palace guards were searching the city for the runaways.

Rin grabbed the back of Aiichirou's neck and pulled his head back, forcing the other to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not feeling too gentle or patient tonight, you know?"

Nitori smiled up at him. "I know."

Rin leaned in to kiss him, pushing his tongue in greedily. Aiichirou obeyed and let the prince do as he wished. Rin's hand found themselves on Aiichirou's ass, grouping the soft flesh without any shame. The sounds the smaller boy let out only encouraged him to go on.

Ending the kiss, the prince let his slave to steady his breath before leading the boy in a corner full of pillows. Aiichirou soon found himself getting pushed down. He let out a surprised yell, falling on his back. Rin kneeled in front of him and pushed his legs apart, settling between them.

"No take backs, Ai."

Rin's hands and lips were on Aiichirou again. His usual gentle ways were gone as he pushed his full weight on the boy. All his movements felt desperate, the way he clung to Aiichirou and buried his mouth into the crook of his neck, biting down. A silent whisper left the smaller boy's lips. Rin started to rock his hips against Aiichirou's, arousing sighs and whimpers from the other. The prince's hand went under his slave's cloak and started to palm the growing erection.

"Rin… C-could you give me some oil?""

"If you want some, you're going to get it yourself. Check the drawer."

The prince gave a final thrust with his pelvis and sat back on his knees, waiting for Aiichirou to get the oil. The smaller boy stood up shakily and walked quickly over to the drawer, enthusiastic to please his master. After getting the casket he went to stood next Rin, looking down while a small blush covered his face and the tips of his ears.

"Your Highness… W-would you mind laying down on your back?" Aiichirou asked, looking at the prince under his browns.

"Are you going to do dirty things now, Ai?" Rin asked. He was rewarded with a stuttering and embarrassed boy.

"N-no, well, I-I thought that since…"

Rin clicked his tongue and yanked Aiichirou by his cloak while he lay down on his back. The shorter boy ended up straddling Rin's waist, his left hand on his chest.

"Rin!"

"I told you I'm not feeling too patient. Now finish what you started."

"Y-yes!" Aiichirou cried. Rin gave him a crooked smile.

"That's more like it."

The grey-haired boy slowly undid the laces of his cloak and pushed it down to his shoulders with averted eyes while Rin was enjoying his stripping, crossing his hands behind his head.

Once Aiichirou's petite upper body was exposed he proceeded to take off Rin's cloak.

"You really have an amazing body!" Aiichirou said as he massaged Rin's abs.

"You always say that."

"Because it's true."

The smaller boy then proceed to lower his head to trail kisses over the prince's neck to his stomach. Rin's hands were put on Aiichirou's waist. As Rin started to feel pleasantly hot, he reached out to put his hand in Aiichirou's hair and pulled it so that he could whisper into the other boy's ear.

"You better get to it soon or I'll have to encourage you."

Aiichirou nodded hastily (mostly to reassure himself) and dipped his fingers into the oil. Then he firmly stroked it all over Rin's length, making it as slippery as possible. Rin hissed at the sudden contact, anticipating what was coming next.

The smaller boy lifted his hips and positioned himself over Rin's pulsing erection, using his hand to guide the prince's dick to his entrance.

Then he slowly lowered himself on Rin's cock, letting out a high-pitched moan. Aiichirou had been doing this for awhile so he didn't really need preparations anymore. It felt good almost immediately, being completely filled up by the prince. He started to move on a steady pace, moaning loudly at the same time. They hadn't been in this position for a long time, and Rin too was enjoying the change.

Rin stroked Aiichirou's waist and in a rapid movement stilled the other boy's hips and thrusted his own upwards. Aiictirou's head jerked back and he let out a choked moan. The slave tried to get a hold of himself and started to move his hips in a rythmic, not too fast pace. He put his hands on Rin's muscled chest for support.

Rin was enjoying the ride. The younger boy definitely knew what he was doing. First he had intended to allow Aiichirou to set the pace, but his dominant, impatient side was taking over again as he couldn't help thrusting with his hips.

"R-rin! A-aah!" Tears were streaming from the corners of Aiichirous eyes. It was very cute, but… Rin stretched his hand and put his fingers in the other's mouth. Aiichirou sucked on them and increased his pace, causing the other to grasp a pillow with his free hand.

Aiichirou kept the desperate pace up until the prince reached his limit. Now even Rin was gasping for air and moaning.

" _Ha-Haru…"_

Aiichirou's eyes shot open and he looked down in shock. Rin's eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he was biting his lower lip. Aiichirou forced down a lump that had quickly formed in his throat and came on the prince's stomach, all strenght leaving his body after that. He slumped on top of Rin.

The prince pulled out of Aiichirou with a slick sound. His anger had calmed down a little, but it was still bubbling under the surface. A sound of clothes rustling pulled him back to reality.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I… I think you should focus on getting Haruka back, _Your Highness_."

The end of the sentence was said as a low murmur and Rin could immediately tell that something was wrong. But this wasn't the time to worry about that. Aiichirou was right, Rin had a bone to pick with Haruka.

* * *

Meanwhile Haruka and Makoto were strolling the crowded streets of the city. It was the safest course of action at the moment since the gates were already guarded and it would be hard to spot them in a crowd. Makoto had lead Haruka to the poorer part of the city, since it was very heavily populated and even now they had to hold hands in order not to get separated.

"Are you hungry, Haruka? Or do you need something else?" Makoto asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Where are we going?"

Makoto pulled Haruka's hand and guided him away from a cart that was going towards them.

"We need to keep a low profile until the dawn. I made a deal with a man that trades camels, and he agreed to take us to the nearby city."

They continued walking, surging through the sea of beggars, traders and bypassers. During his days in the palace Haruka had forgotten the stink that was imprinted on people living in poverty. Well, he would soon get used to it.

A long yawn left Haruka's mouth and averted Makoto's attention.

"Hey, do you want to sleep?"

"No need to."

"Haruka! I can clearly see that you're tired! Okay, I think I saw a guesthouse a while back, let's go there."

The guesthouse was a small house near the main streets. It had definitely seen its better days, but neither of the boys complained when they finally got to lay on the thin mattress.

"We're all by ourselves in this guest house. I'm getting nervous."

"Yeah."

They laid side by side on the only mattress in the room. The cool night air brushed over them by the open window.

Both of them just stared at the (slightly crooked) ceiling in silence. Haruka was vaguely surprised that Makoto hadn't made a single move at him yet. What was his motive, exactly? Maybe the ex-bodyguard was just taking his time. Or perhaps he was feeling shy? Haruka tried not to sigh. Anyway, it didn't matter really. He pretty much knew already how things would fold out from now.

Haruka wrapped his arms around himself, closed his eyes and waited for Makoto to fall asleep. Then he suddenly heard metal clatter outside the window and couldn't help but think about all the people who were out there, after this man's head because he had wanted to free Haruka.

"Hey, Makoto," Haruka heard himself say.

"Mh?" Makoto sounded like he was half asleep already.

"Doing this… I appreciate it."

For a moment it was silent.

"Haru?!" Makoto jerked up, but Haruka turned around, facing the wall, and shut his mouth for good.

Soon after that Makoto got down again and while minutes passed Makoto's steady breathing filled the room.

Haruka knew from the start that he hadn't got many options. He could have told the prince about Makoto's plans about saving him, but that would've gotten the other in deep trouble. But the route he had chosen wouldn't end well either. At least this way he could save him. If Rin got Haruka back, there would a chance he could persuade him to give up searching Makoto. The brunet was so nice, Haruka doubted the guards of the palace were too eager to execute him anyway.

That in mind Haruka got up slowly, careful not to make any noise. He tried not to look at the sleeping Makoto whose features were barely visible in the faint moonlight, guilt squeezing his guts. _This is the right thing to do._

As Haruka had almost reached the door, a hand shot out from the dark and grabbed Haruka's cloak firmly.

"Why are you leaving? Haruka!" The taller one cried as Haruka tried to free himself.

"You know that Rin is furious about this. If I leave and let myself get caught there's a chance he won't come after you."

"But… It might work! If we just manage to leave this city we could…"

Haruka placed his hands on Makoto's face and made the other look in his eyes. After making sure he had the other's attention he started to talk.

"Would you understand if I told you I can't leave Rin?"

Makoto looked lost.

"But he-"

"I won't. Leave. Rin." Haruka swallowed hard, looking up to Makoto's helpless face. "I'm so sorry."

Before the other could say another word Haruka pulled his face down and kissed him. It was a brief but firm touch of lips that sent numbness all over Makoto's body.

Then it was over and Haruka was gone. Makoto stood there, his hand on his mouth, staring at the place where Haruka had been just seconds ago.

" _Haruka…"_

He could still feel Haruka's lips on his.

* * *

When was the last time Haruka had worn shackles? Rid had never made him wear any and the Time Before Rin felt very distant to the black haired slave. He hadn't missed it at all and now he remembered why.

As soon as Haruka had turned up to the palace gates, his hands up as a sign of surrender, they had thrown him down to the dungeons for defying the prince. He had been there, wrists chained together, having no idea for how long. It was hard to estimate time without any natural light. There hadn't been any whipping (for now at least). Haruka most likely had Rin to thank for that.

Rin.

Haruka knew upfront when Rin was about to come see him. Some servants (none of them Aiichirou) turned up first to rinse him thoroughly clean and even fed him some soup so he wouldn't faint in the middle of their conversation.

Some time after the servants had left the prince arrived with Mikoshiba, but after seeing Haruka he sent the guard away and opened the prison door.

"Yo."

Haruka gazed up and looked at Rin, who stood by the door. He got up quickly and shivered because of the cold air of the cell.

"Rin, I…!"

With couple of fast steps Rin strode to Haruka and yanked him by his cloak.

"For now on it's Your Highness to you, you piece of shit!"

Haruka flinched. He had expected Rin to be furious, but it was still something he wasn't used to. Rin showed him against the prison wall.

"I hope you had a fun little adventure out there, Haruka," Rin's voice was cold and mocking. Haruka tried to think of a strategy on how to calm him down.

"Please, listen to me! Just this once."

A weird laugh escaped Rin's lips.

"After all this you want _me_ to listen to you? You fucking ran away with a guard." His tone was even colder than the air in the room.

"Speaking of which, where did your little guard go, huh? Do you think you 'saved' him?"

"Look, it's not like that. Makoto is-"

Haruka received a hard slap to his face. Rin gritted his teeth. Hearing Haruka say _his_ name with that hasty tone made it that much worse.

"You have lost your right to speak to me," Rin growled. He hoisted Haruka's arms up. His hands were chained together, and with a smug grin the prince lifted the other up, attaching the chains to a hook that stuck out from the upper wall. Haruka was left hanging back against the wall, his soles barely hitting the floor. He felt uncomfortably defenseless in this position.

"Ri- Your Highness, what are you-"

_Rip._ Rin tore Haruka's cloak open from the middle. Then he ripped a piece of fabric from it.

"I think I told you already; you're no longer allowed to speak to me," he said as he showed it into Haruka's mouth, muffling the other one efficiently.

"Much better."

The prince put his body against the other boy's and his hands wandered down Haruka's torso and on his ass.

"You know what, Haruka?" Rin said, biting down to the black haired boy's neck. Haruka let out a muffled cry of pain.

"It think you need a little punishment to remind you about who's your master." Shivers ran down Haruka's spine. He still hadn't forgotten the last time he had heard those words.

"You know… I could go with whipping if I happened to feel old fashioned," Rin ran his hands over Haruka's chest and down to his stomach, while purring to his ear, "but I don't think I'll go that easy on you. After all you're no use for me if your body is all scarred and unattractive." Rin bit Haruka's collarbone this time.

"Well, except for these marks, of course."

The coyness dropped from Rin's tone and his hands gripped Haruka's thighs harshly.

"Well, I'm not sure yet if you're of any use for me anyway, now that you've been touched by that asshole…" Haruka could only let out muffled cries of frustration. The cotton was clogging up his mouth uncomfortably.

Suddenly Rin's warmth was removed from his skin. Mikoshiba had left a lantern by the cell door. Rin fetched it with slow, lazy steps and brought it closer to Haruka.

"I need to see this properly," he murmured. Rin then proceeded to tear Haruka's cloak completely open so he had a full view of his slave.

"Let's see what kind of marks your new friend left on you," Rin said and ran his fingers over Haruka's chest again, rubbing his nipples longer than necessary. Haruka's breaths were more shallow than usual.

"Nothing here…" Rin crouched down and carefully ran his fingertips over the slave's skin.

"What's this?" Rin caressed a bite mark on Haruka's hipbone. "Who's this from?"

_You made it a few weeks ago_ , Haruka would have told him if he could.

"I'll bite on it just in case, okay?" As the hotness of Rin's mouth enveloped Haruka's hipbone he let his head fall back. It wasn't actual _biting,_ but rather sucking and nibbling. It would definitely leave a mark, though. Rin was playing around on the border between violent and stimulating which was even worse that outright hurting him, since it left Haruka completely defenseless.

As Rin's worked with his tongue, his hands traveled from Haruka's stomach first over his behind and then between his legs. The prince rubbed Haruka's inner thighs, still not touching his (worriedly swelling) sensitive areas. Haruka's body reacted to his touch, like it always did, and his hips jolted.

Rin pulled off, stood up and looked over Haruka, gleam in his eyes.

"Why, why, turned on already? Don't look at me like that, your body is being honest as always." Haruka averted his glaring eyes from Rin. Drool was dripping down his chin.

"Could it be that your new lover didn't satisfy you? Oi, look at me when I'm talking to you." Rin grabbed Haruka's chin and made the other teen meet his eyes.

"Your body is mine, but I think your soul isn't. That's something I'm eager to change."

The prince lifted Haruka's leg and pushed himself against the other. Haruka let out a growl and started thrashing around.

_Still misbehaving, Haru?_

Rin had had enough. He violently turned Haruka around and pressed his face against the wall.

"Very well then." Haruka turned his head enough to see the casket of oil in Rin's hand. Where did that come from? And more importantly: why was this happening?

Haruka's trail of thought was interrupted by cold, slick fingers pressing against his ass.

Rin showed no mercy and put two fingers in, knowing that Haruka couldn't do anything about it. The preparations were done hastily, and in no time the prince was lubing himself up. A silence fell between them.

"And I really thought I had found something to treasure…" Haruka barely heard the words and was about to send a questioning glance to the other, but Rin didn't give him a chance to do so.

"Spread you legs."

His pulsing penis was put inside Haruka in one, shift movement.

_It hurts!_

Haruka couldn't voice his opinion in any other way than groaning loudly in discomfort.

Rin grunted as he slowly pushed himself in, all the way down to the hilt. The traitor's ass felt as good as ever. The prince wasted no time setting a a quick speed for his thrusts and left nail scratches all over Haruka's chest. While enjoying himself he slipped his right hand between the other boy's legs.

"Half hard? After all this? At least one part of you didn't betray me." Haruka tried to smash the back of his head at Rin's face, but the other dodged it easily. Rin got some weird sense of satisfaction from being able to anger Haruka like this. At least he invoked _some sort of_ emotion from the other.

Rin's grunts and sighs grew louder as he felt the sweetness gather up in the pit of his stomach. However, after hearing Haruka cry out when his head hit the wall, Rin decided to do something for him. Not that the little shit deserved it. A firm grasp on the black haired boy's half hard erection and a slow pumping motion soon got something more than pained cries out of Haruka. The mix of lust and frustration in his voice was so delicious, Rin buried his nose in Haruka's neck and inhaled deeply. He slowed the pace of his thrusts, setting and slower rhythm and focusing on hitting Haruka's sweet spots. He could tell Haruka was trying to suppress his groans.

"What's this, you're resisting it?" he purred. "That's pointless." Rin empathized every word with a thrust. "I know you… way too well, Haruka."

Despite the pain in his wrists and the roughness of Rin's movements, Haruka's head felt fuzzy and his toes were twitching. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly Rin halted, still inside Haruka, and kept rubbing his tip absently.

"Geez, I really don't get you at all… I gave you a comfortable, safe life with the pools and everything. Why isn't that enough? What the fuck do you want?" Haruka was having a hard time focusing when he was constantly stimulated by Rin's fingers. "Maybe I should just keep you down here so that you can't leave me." Precum was seeping out already.

"Hey, tell me," suddenly Rin pulled out of Haruka, making the other whine quietly. He flipped the slave around so that he was facing Rin again, his legs wrapped around Rin's waist. Then the prince slowly pushed back inside Haruka, squeezing the other boy's hilt so that he wasn't able to ejaculate. A low whine escaped Haruka's throat. The sensations were making him mad.

Rin examined Haruka's face carefully. With a little smirk Rin closed the distance between them and instead of kissing the other, the prince removed to cloth from his mouth. Haruka, finally able to breathe freely, gasped for air.

"Beg for it."

"W-what?"

"If you want this," Rin said as he slightly pushed out and then back in, "you're going to beg for it."

Haruka was silent. He didn't want this, but his own body was betraying him.

"...please?" he spat out reluctantly. Rin stayed still and looked at him determinately. Haruka rolled his eyes.

"Please, Your Highness?"

"Swear that I'm the only one who is allowed to touch you. Ever."

"I… I swear. Only you, Rin."

Rin was somewhat content with Haruka's promise.

"No need to keep your voice down."

Taking his length all the way out, the prince slammed back in. Within no time Haruka was moaning and trying to get Rin to let him come. They were both really close. After a final tight squeeze Rin let go of Haruka, letting him splatter semen over their stomachs. The prince followed suit seconds later, enjoying the pleasure and staining Haruka's insides with hot liquid.

After that Rin put Haruka's legs down, adjusted his clothes and simply left. Haruka was about to yell after him when Mikoshiba entered the cell.

"And once again I'm cleaning his messes… You okay?"

Haruka nodded weakly when his hands were released from the nail that was holding them up.

The red haired bodyguard got a new cloak for Haruka, and after asking once again if Haruka was okay, he too left. Haruka was left alone in the dark and cold cell.

* * *

He couldn't really tell how much time had passed. It felt like he had been in the cell for months, but it could've been only a week too. Rin hadn't visited again, as if to make sure his point had went across. The only people he saw were other slaves he didn't know. Haruka really had started to miss the past. The pools, the food they served, the prince that wasn't angry. Even Aiichirou's annoying voice.

"...aruka."

Haruka woke up from his musings and lifted his head. He could have sworn he had heard the gray haired slave's voice.

"Aiichirou?" He asked. The prison door opened slightly and the boy in question peeked inside.

"Haruka!"

With his eyes not used to the light, Haruka closed them when Aiichirou came in with a torch. He put it on the floor, ran over to Haruka and tackled him down into a hug.

"I missed you so much! It took me weeks to convince His Highness to let me see you! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Should I g…"

The smaller boy was interrupted when Haruka hugged him back. He hadn't expected the other to do so, but it made sense that weeks without human contact had had an effect on him.

"Hey, it's okay now. You can let go!" Aiichirou said, smiling lightly. Without Haruka around things had been quiet in the palace, if Rin's occasional tantrums weren't counted on that.

Haruka averted his eyes and fixed them on the floor. Nitori had spend with him enough time to know that he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

Haruka fiddled with his cloak.

"How is… he?"

Aiichirou smiled gently.

"His Highness… I didn't tell you this, but he clearly misses you. His pride just won't allow him to let you out already. You really hurt him, you know?"

Haruka bit down to his lower lip. Even after everything he still couldn't, he wouldn't think he didn't do the right thing. The question about Makoto's whereabouts and well-being raised in Haruka's mind. Had he gotten caught? Were they still looking for him?

Haruka knew better that to voice out these questions. He would find out, eventually.

"...I wonder when I'll get out of here."

Aiichicou looked at him apolocically. "Who knows. I wish I could do something… ah!"

His face suddenly brightening, Aiichirou shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a small key. Haruka just stared in an awe as he opened the locks of his shackles with it.

"Do I even want to know what methods you used to get that?"

"No, you really don't. You'll have to put these back on eventually though."

"I know."

The skin around Haruka's wrists was red and covered in abrasion, mostly as a result of Rin's previous treatment. It was painful even to look at. Aiichirou gasped and gently trailed his fingers over the wrists.

"I might have something to make you feel better. Lay down."

Haruka eyed him cautiously, but did as he was told. Aiichirou had always been good at treating Haruka's injuries after all.

Aiichirou sat next to Haruka on a thin mattress and tenderly put his hands on the other boy's stomach.

"A little massaging can't be bad, right?" Haruka closed his eyes and allowed the younger boy to do as he liked. Aiichirou first worked on the tense muscles of Haruka's chest, moving to his neck and arms. Only now Haruka realized the impact beng in imprisonment had on his body. He relaxed slowly with a sigh.

Aiichirou lifted Haruka's hand and pressed his lips lightly on the other slave's wrist. He kissed it carefully all over and did the same to the other wrist.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

Aiichirou kept holding onto Haruka's hand, tracing the lines of his palm with his fingers.

"I wish you could come back to us…"

"Yeah, me too."

The smaller boy continued his massaging in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite. Haruka let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The time flew by quickly, and eventually Aiichirou had fallen asleep next to Haruka. While fulfilling his duty as Aiichirou's personal body pillow Haruka lied awake and just enjoyed the human contact. Aiichirou felt really warm. It was a pity when Mikoshiba arrived to fetch the boy.

"Until next time," Aiichirou said and rubbed his eyes. He gave Haruka a final hug before standing up.

"Yo, Haruka," Mikoshiba said, "come here for a moment. Bring your shackles too."

Haruka walked over, a bit nervous. The red-haired bodyguard grabbed his wrists and… wrapped them with gauze? Haruka stared, startled. Mikoshiba put the shackles back on, but this time they were much looser.

"Prince's orders," he said and winked.

After waving at Haruka for the last time Aiichirou followed the guard out. Haruka returned to his sitting position by the wall and exhaled deeply.

The torch had died down and the darkness had taken over of the cell. His spirits were little higher now that Aiichirou had visited him and he knew that the prince wasn't as angry as before. Looking at his bandaged wrists Haruka genuinely smiled. Looked like he had already hit the rock bottom. Things could only become better from now on.

* * *

**AN:** Yoooo we're done! This was the last chapter of this story (how many times have we said this already?). We hope the readers deemed this ending at least somewhat satisfying. As you can see it didn't get too romantic between Haru and Rin (that's only because Janice's sadistic side took over and I had to keep her happy in order to survive -Jazzy. What Jazzy means to say is that fluff is not in my division. Sorry. -Janice)

Buuut fear not, we are planning on the next story (Jazzy insist we make a 50% fluffy, 10% smut & 40% plot included rintori-oneshot) so there will be moar stuff. Yay.

Thanks and see you soon!

~Jazzy & Janice


End file.
